


Tasty treats

by Captainmintyfresh



Series: The world VS Theo Raeken's virginity [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Homeless Theo Raeken, M/M, Post-Canon, References to Drugs, Virgin Theo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/pseuds/Captainmintyfresh
Summary: Poptarts, Dragons and Virginity.





	1. Pop

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Вкусные угощения](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928202) by [lissara22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissara22/pseuds/lissara22)



Theo had been fairly certain he’d never actually get to be in the McCall pack and he’d been right, but somehow he had managed to end up close enough to being pack to get caught up in all the McCall packs drama, not just the biggest of big bads but the dumb little things. The lost Omega’s that roamed into the city.

Now, when people started being eaten Theo actually cared and not just in a ‘I need to save my own neck’ kind of caring but an actual worried about the poor people they found bitten off lumps of. It had started off with one body, or more, one chewed up arm but the number had slowly been increasing.

It would have been so much easier if he didn’t care. If he’d jumped in his truck and driven off the moment Liam had let him out of the chains after he’d been brought back, but he’d stayed. He’d made his truck his home and ignored months of scathing comments and finally wormed his way into being an ally of the pack. A position he liked to pretend he didn’t give a shit about but in actuality, he’d do pretty much anything to keep standing.

Sure, his situation still wasn’t the best, he still lived in the back seat of his car and most of his food came from pilfered items from the packs kitchens whenever he’d turned up when they were hanging out but he did, in a way, have a pack. The seething hatred had boiled down to general dislike and grudging acceptance and Theo would go as far as to call Liam his friend, Liam would probably punch him were he ever to find out but really, he’d invited Theo over to play video games enough times that saying there anything but was a bold faced lie at this point.

So when Theo heard a scream echoing from the warehouse he’d chosen to sleep outside of he hadn’t driven away like he’d wanted to do, instead he’d shot off a text to the pack and made his way inside.

Two people were inside. Well, one person one thing. They both looked normal. A young girl, maybe sixteen years old with sandy blond hair and cheeks still round with youth. She smelt of terror, pure unadulterated fear that made Theo think back to the anuk-ite. The other thing, and it was a thing because Theo could smell something off about them was a man in his mid-thirties with a beer belly and greasy looking hair smirking as he tugged the girl closer to his chest. Thick tear tracks spilled down her cheeks as she screamed.

Theo stepped forwards strutting into the warehouse. Two heads snapped towards him at the clack of his shoes on the ground. The girls eyes lighting in hope that made Theo’s stomach churn.

“I’m tired.” Theo said bluntly. “So let’s not drag this out. Let her go and I won’t kill you.” The thing laughed. The girl’s eyes widened.

“But I’m so hungry.” He said. Theo’s mind flashed back to the gnawed arm he’d seen on his last visit to the morgue. He dug a hand in his pocket pulling out a packet of pop tarts he’d pilfered from Liam’s kitchen cupboard.

“Catch.” Theo sung, tossing the packet, hard. The man caught them as if on reflex. The girl ducking beneath his arms and sprinting past Theo before he could even tell her to do so. Theo blinked as he heard her footsteps fading away.

So that was the thanks you got for being a hero.

“They’re chocolate chip, best flavour in my opinion.” Theo said.

 **“The food looks great..but there’s something much more delicious I’d like to eat right now.”**  He said, tongue darting out, scrubbing across his lips in a jerky motion. Theo grimaced.

“Afraid that’s all there is to offer.”

“I don’t think so.” The beast hummed, taking slow steps forwards. Theo held his ground, crossing his arms with a small smirk.

“If you want to fight we can fight, but you’ll lose.”

“I don’t want to fight. I want to feed.” Theo dodged the sudden swipe as the man slashed at him, talons growing from his fingertips, they were longer than Theo thought they’d be, probably only an inch or two short of the length of Theo’s forearm. His own claws popped out, a growl rising in his chest as the too long talons caught his chest and left thin trails of blood staining his tshirt.

He felt the poison pulsing through him immediately, like a cool wave surging in his veins. Theo’s vision swam leaving him gagging. He tried to lift his hand, to swipe his claws into the things eyes but it felt too heavy,unlike with kanima venom it moved, but not fast enough, It was more like he was stuck in slow motion. Still in control of his limbs but not enough to help. His arm glided along leaving brightly coloured trails in its wake.

The hit landed, barely, a none to deep slice to the man’s face. Theo didn’t bother trying to land another just moved. Legs threatening to give out from beneath him as he took clumsy steps towards the door.

Theo bit back a scream as his leg was yanked out from beneath him, shoving down the memories of getting pulled into hell as he forced himself to keep going. He flipped over, slamming his right foot down onto the hand holding his leg. His kick did nothing to dissuade the beast, he pulled Theo forwards slowly, leaving Theo sliding across the shifting floor hands scrabbling to find purchase.

Theo watched in horror as the beast opened its mouth, it’s jaw clicking as it unhinged like a snake, skin pulling taught as it’s mouth stretched, sharp fangs fighting their way out of his gums, blood dripped down them as they tore through the pink flesh off his mouth. It yanked his leg closer, trying to fit his foot into its too large mouth. He couldn’t move, not enough to do anything, not fast enough to stop it. Theo blinked at the monster, waiting for the panic to set in but his head just kept swimming. His body felt like it was floating along the floor, like gentle waves were lapping at his back and dancing through his veins.

Dying didn’t seem so bad this time. A grin crept onto his face, a laugh bubbling out as he saw the discarded pop tarts packet a few feet away. He could practically taste the sweet on his tongue.

“THEO!” Theo rolled his head to the side. Blinking as the pack seemed to teleport towards him. The next time he blinked his eyes open he was being sat up, body swaying dangerously to the side until Scott caught him steadying his back against the wall. Theo dropped his head against it and giggled.

“I feel like a marshmallow.” Theo giggled. He felt hands slapping at his face, burning hot and soft. His cheek wobbling beneath the hit just reiterated the marshmallow feeling.

“What?” Liam asked. “Hey Theo, Theo open your eyes.” Theo opened his eyes wide, unaware that they had even closed in the first place.

“I don’t want to be a marshmallow.”

“What’s wrong with you?” Liam growled hands still gently slapping at his face as if he could slap the high right off of him. “What’s wrong with him?” He repeated, turning to Scott. Theo grimaced, stomach rolling as the scent of worry rolled off of Liam, the taste of pop tarts gone from his mouth replaced with ash.

“It scratched me.” Theo slurred, forcing himself to focus enough to answer. “S'Claws are like roofies.” Liam’s face swayed in front of him, distorted and coloured like some Picasso painting. Thoughts of claws disappeared from Theo’s mind as Liam’s eyes met his again, blue like the ocean Theo was sitting on. “You’re pretty in blue.” Theo whispered, hand inching towards Liam’s face like a sloth. He poked a finger against Liam’s cheek, watching in awe as it sunk down against the squidgy skin.

“We need to get him to Deaton.” Scott said. The scent of worry was back leaving Theo dropping his hand, it fell too fast hitting the floor with an echo like a gunshot. The others didn’t seem to think so.

“Pop tarts didn’t save me.” Theo breathed.

“Now.” Scott hissed. Theo felt himself flying as he was hauled off of the floor a giggle bursting out of him.

*

“How are you feeling?” Deaton asked. Theo scowled blinking against the bright light shining in his eyes.

“Like I was spiked by a supernatural creature.” Theo snapped his head giving an uncomfortable throb.

“So you remember?” Scott asked. Theo nodded, really wishing it were a lie.

“Do you still feel-”

“High?” Theo guessed. “No. I’m fine.” It wasn’t exactly a lie, he did feel fine, he wasn’t seeing two of anyone, the floor felt like the floor and he could move without rainbows flowing from his limbs. The high had passed but apparently that left him with what he could only imagine was a hangover, his head throbbing and his mouth dry and cottony. “Did you deal with it?”

They had not dealt with it. Apparently, while Theo was laying on the floor giggling at thin air they had startled it enough to make it fly off, yes, fly, because apparently, that was something that happened now. Theo had to sit for a painful thirty minutes relaying his thirty-second meeting with the stupid thing. Explaining what the roofies, or venom, as Deaton though was more appropriate to call it, felt like and then wait sat in a corner while the pack and Deaton flicked through books as Deaton mumbled ‘I know I’ve heard about something like this’. For another twenty.

“I knew it sounded familiar.” Deaton said with a relieved sigh. Theo raised his eyes with a sigh. He just wanted to go back to his truck and sleep. He’d done his good deed for the day.

“You know what it is?” Mason asked, throwing himself at the book Deaton had been flicking through.

“It sounds like a dragon.”

“I’m sorry did you just say a dragon?” Stiles grumbled. “Because last I checked dragons were a bit bigger, had scales and were you know, made up.”

“Your friends are werewolves Mr Stilnski.”

“So a dragon?” Scott urged.

“They’re like you.”

“Shape shifters?”

“Indeed. But they’re much stronger and much faster than your average werewolf. Not to mention they feast on human flesh.”

“So like..Jumped up wendigo’s?” Liam asked.

“Deadlier. Their talons contain a toxin. It’s not deadly on its own but will subdue their victims, rendering them vulnerable…Incapacitated.”

“High.” Theo corrected. “I’ve never heard of Dragons.”

“Uh guys, It’s not a dragon.” Mason said.

“Why do you say that?” Deaton asked.

“Here. It says Dragons will only eat the pure and from what you guys said the dragon was about to eat Theo so-”

“You don’t think I’m pure of heart Mase-” Theo asked tauntingly.

“One, don’t call me that. Two hahaha and three, In this sense it means pure as in like…you know, the virginal meaning.”

“What?”

“It means it won’t eat you unless you’re a virgin.” Mason said quickly. Theo remained silent, forcing his heartbeat to stay calm and steady. Of course, because now even his lack of sexual experience was out to get him.

 _I really can’t catch a break_ Theo thought tiredly.

“So it’s not a dragon then.” Malia said. The group nodded in agreement, all but Stiles who’s eyes were narrowed at him in concentration. Theo couldn’t help but think they were all being fairly presumptuous.

“Is there anything else? Something like a dragon without the whole.. Virgin eating thing?” Liam asked.

“I’ll look.” Deaton said with a frown. “But I can’t think of anything else with talons like that. We may have to look into the Argent’s bestiary.” Theo shifted, barely a milometer but it was enough for Stiles to let out a huff of breath as if he’d been punched. Theo’s eyes snapped back to him watching as his eyes went wide, a Cheshire cat grin stretching across his face. He knew, and he looked like he’d just won the lottery, not figured out a dumb little thing about Theo’s personal life.

Theo narrowed his eyes, Stiles raised an eyebrow back at him, smile not even twitching, a silent 'you tell them or I will, and I’ll enjoy the hell out of it while I do it’.

“It’s a dragon.” Theo said stiffly.

“Dude, Mason just said Dragon’s will only eat virgins” Liam snorted. “Are you just not paying attention or are you still high?”

“I’m paying attention.” Theo gruffed. “and I know what Mason said, it doesn’t change that it’s a dragon.”

“But the dragon tried to eat you.” Scott said.

“Yes. It did.” Theo said slowly.

“So what, it’s a confused dragon? Are we all-” Mason started.

“It’s not confused.”

“But-”

“Are you really not getting this?” Theo growled. He watched as too many eyes blinked dumbly at him, realisation seemed to hit them all at different times, like a domino’s effect to the revelation of Theo being a virgin.

“You’re-” Liam squeaked.

“Yes.” Theo said, trying to stop himself from shifting uncomfortably like his body was begging to do.

“What? Since when?” Liam asked.

“Forever. that’s kind of the point of being a virgin.” Theo said dryly, Stiles laughed, it was cut off a moment later with a bitter glare at Theo like he hated him for making him laugh. Theo couldn’t blame him, since the anuk-ite and Theo’s tentative 'not really pack but kinda pack’ status had been put into place he’d given Stiles the same look more than once.

“I..you..Really?” Scott gaped. And god, this night really couldn’t get much worse.

“I went underground with the dread doctors when I was nine and didn’t come back out until I was eighteen at which point I was more focused on killing you than getting laid.” Theo said.

“And you failed at both.” Stiles added with a grin.

“So you’ve never-” Malia said with a crude hand gesture. Theo closed his eyes letting out a tired breath, all he’d wanted was to get some sleep, maybe eat some pop tarts. He thought of his pilfered snack sitting back at the warehouse, tossed to the floor like garbage. He really hated that dragon.

“It doesn’t matter!” Theo decided, opening his eyes on Deaton, the only one, sans stiles, who didn’t seem to still be reeling from the new development of Theo’s love life, or lack thereof. Theo wasn’t sure whether he should be insulted that everyone was so shocked or not. “How do we get rid of it?” He asked.

“Well when a boy and a girl love each other very much they-”

“Fuck off Stiles.” Theo spat, cheeks heating. “How do we kill the damn dragon?”

“We’re not killing it.” Scott said.

“It’s eating people.” Theo said. “I think this is one of those times your moral compass can bend a bit.”

“I have to agree with Mr Raeken.”

“What?” Theo and Scott said.

“Dragons, like everything have strict dietary requirements. A cat can’t live on vegetables alone, a dragon can’t live without humans. If you want the killing to stop-”

“I’m not killing him. We can figure something else out. Put him in eichen or-”

“Maybe he won’t eat most of us but he’ll still fight us.” Stiles said. “If he can drive Theo all Lucy in the sky then I don’t think you want to get close enough to fight him.”

“I’m not killing someone!”

“Your moral obstinate is really touching.” Theo drawled. “But this time I think the immoral thing to do would be let him live.”

“You don’t get a say in this.” Scott snapped. Which, okay, rude.

“He had a girl when I got there. Sixteen at most. He was going to eat her before I distracted him. If you let him live, how many other kids do you think he’ll get to? I get that you don’t want blood on your hands but by doing nothing you’ll have more-”

“I’m not going to do nothing.” Scott said stiffly. “I understand the stakes okay, but that doesn’t mean we resort to murder. We can figure something else out. We always do.”

“What about the sword?” Malia blurted. Theo felt himself tense immediately, bones in his hands cracking as he curled them into fists. “We could fix it, use it to trap-”

“No.” For a moment Theo thought it had been his voice only to find everyone looking at Liam, still standing in his corner of the room by Mason, eyes hard as he stared down the pack. “We’re not putting the sword back together.”

“It’s not a bad plan actu-” Mason started.

“It’s not happening.” Liam growled. Theo felt more than saw Scott’s gaze flicker to him.

“Okay.” Scott said slowly. “No sword, no killing. So what else are we left with?”

“Research.” Deaton said. “And lots of it.”

“Okay..Well then..We meet back here first thing and find out how to stop this thing  _without_ killing it.”

“Sounds fun.” Theo hummed, swinging up out of his seat. “Can I go get some sleep now?”

“Ye-” Scott started.

“Not yet.” Mason blurted. “We need to get you laid.” Mason said.

“Excuse me.” Theo said, blinking in shock. God, he just wanted to sleep.

“You need to have sex, for your own safety.” Mason said.

“No.” Theo laughed.

“Dude.” Mason huffed. “You could be eaten. You almost were.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“Don’t think your right-hand counts Theo.” Stiles said, lifting his hand for a high five. Malia welcomed it with a snort of laughter. Theo wondered how much trouble he’d get in if he threw him through the wall.

“It’s..I mean..” Scott started, flailing for words. “Mason might actually be right?”

“What.” Liam said voice dangerously low. “No. We’re not…We’re not pimping Theo out so he doesn’t get eaten that’s just-”

“If we’re going to fight him it would be nicer knowing he isn’t actively trying to eat one of us.”

“So he won’t fight. Problem solved.” Liam said.

“Dude, come on.” Mason said. “How many times are you gonna be able to say you helped someone who tried to kill you lose their virginity so a dragon wouldn’t eat them.”

“Hopefully I’ll never be able to say that.” Liam said. “We’re not pimping him out.”

“It’d be a bonding experience.” Mason urged.

“Bonding exp-You’re not going to sleep with Theo!”

“Dude ew no! No! That’s not what I meant!” Mason hissed. “I mean like..We all go to a club and be his wingmen. Not pimp ourselves out to him like a sex doll-”

“If I wanted to have sex I wouldn’t need your help to do it.” Theo said. “And I’m more interested in sleeping than sleeping with someone so this was..great but i’m leaving.”

“Not on your own you’re not.” Liam said quickly. “That thing almost ate you-you can’t just wander away without protection. You should stay here or-”

“Nope. Got a bed with my name on it.”

“You have the back seat of a truck. I’m pretty sure here’s more comfortable.” Malia said.

“Backseat..what?” Liam asked, eyes flickering from Malia to Theo. Theo didn’t have the energy to be annoyed. Hell, he’d expected her to tell everyone the moment she wandered out of the woods on a late night run and locked eyes with Theo, sitting with his legs hanging out the door back door as brushed his teeth. But she hadn’t, per his request, and had done a fairly good job of keeping it secret until now.

“Theo lives in his truck. It’s probably why he was at the warehouse tonight, it’s usually quiet over there.” Malia said. “So, no bed. And Liam’s right, we may hate you but not in a 'I want to watch the sheriff collecting your chewed up remains’ kind of way anymore.”

“Speak for yourself.” Stiles breathed.

“Screw this i’m going home.” Theo sighed, pushing his way towards the door.

*

He made it to his truck but not alone. Instead, he’d been met with Liam climbing into the passenger seat and berating him for the ten-minute drive back to his about how living in his truck wasn’t a good life decision.

Theo was starting to think crawling out of hell was the worst life decision.

That is, until Liam was shoving him into a chair in the kitchen and heating up some pop tarts smelling of guilt and sadness and shooting Theo 'inconspicuous’ looks every few seconds.

“Whatever you’re going to say just say it.” Theo ordered, resting his head on his hands as he watched the toaster pop. Liam scooped the poptarts onto a plate and made his way over.

“You should have told me.”

“It really wasn’t any of your business.” Theo said, happily accepting the plate as Liam slid it across the table.

“No not the virgin thing-” Theo paused mid-bite, eyes flickering to Liam who’s cheeks were turning a pretty red. “The uh..the truck living thing.”

“I was talking about the truck.” Theo said.

“You don’t think you being homeless is any of my business?” Liam said, voice teetering on the edge of 'I’m going to punch you’.

“No?” Theo tried, slowly lowering the poptart back to the plate like it were a gun he’d been ordered to drop. Liam’s lips were pursed, his hands clenched into tight fists. “I didn’t think you’d care?” he added hopefully. Liam’s expression darkened.

“You didn’t think I’d care?” He repeated, an ugly laugh drawn from him. “Of course I’d care you’re my friend you moron!”

“I uh..we’re..” Theo waved the pop tart between them. “Since when?”

“Since..Are you?” Liam stuttered for a few moments before he let out a groan like talking to Theo was more painful than anything he’d ever experienced thus far in his life. “Since like months ago now. You’re over here every freaking day. My Dad actually said his favourite day of the week is Thursday because he teaches you lacrosse while I’m stuck in school and-”

“You know about that?!”

“Of course I know about that! And my Mom, Did you know I don’t even  _like_ poptarts.”

“Wha-”

“They’re too sweet and they’re sickly and generally just gross. She literally buys them for you and yet you always steal them like you’re some ninja. I thought you were just an idiot I didn’t realise you were a straight up fucking-.”

“Everything okay in here?” Mr. Geyer said marching into the kitchen like it was normal to find his son screaming bloody murder at Theo at five in the morning.

“No.” Liam growled. “Theo’s a moron.” Dr. Geyer nodded slowly, eyes shifting to Theo.

“You want to explain or-”

“Theo’s homeless.” Liam said, eyes burning into Theo. “he’s been living in his truck for god knows how long and apparently, he was never going to tell me because 'we’re not friends’.”

“Alright.” Dr. Geyer said. “I’ll clean out the spare room tomorrow. You okay with sharing Liam’s room tonight?”

“Wha-” Theo didn’t get enough time to talk before Dr. Geyer started again.

“Good lad.” Dr. Geyer hummed, patting Theo on the shoulder. “Now keep it down would you, Mom and I are trying to sleep.” With that, he swept back out of the room leaving Theo blinking at the doorway.

“What just happened?”

“You just moved in.” Liam said.

“But-”

“Welcome home asshole.” Liam hummed. “Now eat your damn poptarts so we can go get some sleep.”


	2. tick tock goes the clock

“Go fish.” Dr Geyer said gravely. Theo sighed, scooping up another card and waving for David to take a go. “Do you have any sevens?”

“No.” Theo lied. “Go fish.” His head jolted forwards as a passing nurse clapped him over the crown of his head.

“He's got three.” He said calmly.

“Thanks Pete.” David hummed. “The seven's please.”

“I'm pretty sure that's cheating.” Theo grumbled hanging over his cards. Dr Geyer laid down his new set calmly.

“Maybe, but lying about what cards you have is definitely cheating.”

“You know if you don't want to play with a cheater I could always just go back to yours and-”

“No one's home.” Dr Geyer said.

“Well, you did give me a key.”

“That you can use when Liam comes to take you home.”

“Or I could go now. It's not like it's far away and-”

“And get eaten on the way?” Dr Geyer murmured quietly.

“I won't get ea-”

“Theo, We're still washing your blood off of the carpet.” Dr Geyer said stiffly. “Until that..thing is gone you know the rules.”

“But-”

“Liam will be here in ten minutes. Just wait.”

“All I've been doing is waiting. Five minutes to myself that's all I'm asking.”

“You went to the bathroom earlier, that was time to yourself.”

“You stood at the other end of the urinal.” Theo pointed out stiffly.

“We're just looking out for you.” And that, Theo was sure at some point he would have been thankful for it but looking out for him while he took a piss was far too much coddling for his liking. He opened his mouth, ready to argue again only for a shrill continuous ring to blair from Dr Geyer's waist.

“I have to go.” Dr Geyer said, a furrow or concern forming between his eyes as he looked down to his pager.

“Okay.” Theo said.

“Will you be okay?” David said, voice painfully sincere.

“I'll be fine. I've told you I-”

“I'll page Melissa, you can shadow her for-” The pager buzzed incessantly again. “Okay I have to go. Lindy! Page Nurse McCall and tell her Theo is here alone and needs-”

“I don't need a babysitter.” Theo snapped.

“Tell her it's urgent.” Dr Geyer said. “Theo stay right there.” Theo watched Dr Geyer disappear the doors, jaw clenched in frustration. Two weeks, two freaking weeks of constantly being treated like a toddler. Being handed between the Geyer's and the McCall's and the Stilinski's and the freaking puppy pack like a hot potato. The dragon hadn't come after him in two weeks. Well, not since Theo had woken up to it flying through his window at the Geyer’s.

He knew he should be touched that they were actually trying to keep him alive but, really, he'd rather be chained up by hunters, at least there they'd admit he was a prisoner. It was fine, for the first few days. Ridiculous, yes, because sure, _maybe_ Theo had almost been eaten twice now but it's not like it's the worse thing that ever happened to him and it's not like he didn't know how to defend himself. He was cocky before, arrogant, he didn't realize what the dragon could do, but now that he did he didn't need the protection, he could take care of himself, he had done for years.

Living with his one and only friend should be fun. It should be nights staying up too late playing games and rolling eyes when Jenna reminded them to take out the trash. Theo shouldn't have to sleep on a camp bed in Liam's room when there was a perfectly good spare room so he could be 'saved' if a dragon climbed through the window and tried to eat him...again. Sure, maybe Liam had finally managed to get in when he had claw marks the size of Italy on his side and was doing his best attempt at bleeding out over the guest room as the dragon rushed back through the window realising its meal had been interrupted, but, well, it wasn't like he was asleep now.

“You don't have to page Melissa.” Theo said. “I'm fine, I can just go find her.”

“Sorry Kiddo,” Lindy said, already tapping out the message. “Dr Geyer made it clear you weren't allowed to be left alone.” Theo rolled his eyes, of course he had. Stupid protective Geyer assholes. “You ever gonna let me know what it is you did to get grounded so thoroughly. We've got a pool going.”

“I'm not grounded.” Theo huffed. “I don't get grounded. I'm too old to be-”

“Sure you are sweetie.” Lindy chuckled. “You want to finish this game with me while we wait for Melissa or-”

Theo had thought, after coming back from hell, that he'd turned into the kind of person that wouldn't be happy to hear the dreaded constant ring of a hospital patient coding however when the tone sounded and the floor bustled to life as Lindy dropped her pager, forgot about Theo and made a run for the room in question Theo couldn't help the sigh of relief. He was alone, finally.

He knew he should wait, stay put, enjoy the minute of solitude in the busy hospital and let Melissa come find him and drag him around until Liam turned up to take him home.

Because that was his life now. He had to be walked home by an angry puppy so he'd be 'safe'.

Theo was off of the chair and down the hall before the first pulse of electricity ripped through the dead guys chest as they tried to revive him.

It wasn't all bad. Theo thought as he sprinted through the hospital parking lot, he wouldn't put it past Melissa to tase him and drag him back into the hospital if she found him trying to flee. But really, it wasn't that bad, when people forgot for a moment that he was chum for the dragon rolling through town then it could be nice. Liam and his family were...cool. He and Jenna had spent a night trying to figure out what take away was Theo's favorite. Theo was sure he should have felt embarrassed when seven delivery men turned up at the door at once but Jenna had just handed over the money, stacked Theo's arms with food and closed the door after telling them to have a nice night.

Dr Geyer would play lacrosse with him when he was off work and slip him beers that couldn't get him drunk over dinner. Even when Theo had to follow him to the hospital it wasn't that bad. Dr Geyer had realised on the first day that Theo hated being anywhere near the morgue, or anywhere in the hospital alone and so they would find the most inhabited, loudest part of the hospital, quite often the pit and play cards tucked out of sight of the patients until someone else would come take over 'Theo watch'.

And Liam...Well Liam was Liam. Stupid and smart and brilliant and awful all rolled into one. They'd watch movies camped out in Liam's room and elbow each other during gaming sessions and, get into fist fights over the last plate of pasta.

It was nice, sleeping in a bed, eating regularly, having people want him around. It could have made Theo feel normal if it weren't for the fact every time he'd try to leave the room he'd get interrogated on where he was going and remember that the only reason people were hanging out with him was that they were worried he'd be eaten.

He could stop it. Use his escape to go to a bar and find someone to sleep with. Then the dragon wouldn't be after him anymore and things could go back to how they were meant to be, when no one but the Geyer's really wanted to spend time with him. Maybe they'd get rid of him, maybe Liam's offer to live with them had just been conditional on the fact he was monster bait and once the threat was dealt with he'd be sent back to his truck.

He hoped, if that was the case, that Jenna would still stock the cupboards with pop tarts for him.

Theo would admit later, only to himself of course, not to Liam or anyone else, that perhaps wandering down a deserted street deep in thought when a dragon was hoping to make haggis out of him may not have been the best idea.

“THEO?” Theo paused, spinning round to see Liam skidding to a halt at the edge of the street. “THEO! WATCH OUT!” Theo would have pointed out that it would be a lot easier to be aware of his surroundings if Liam wasn't yelling and seeping worry and drawing all of his attention were it not for the claws suddenly biting into his shoulders and dragging him up. The reaction was once again instant, the cool wave of drugs spilling into his veins and leaving him wondering if he was really flying or if it was just the high. He knew he should do something, that he should fight, but it was worse than before, the claws didn't simply graze him but sunk in, ten holes being drilled into his shoulders leaving his mind blank apart from the wonder of how the wind fizzed like a soda bottle being opened and the once dark floor flickered through colours like a strobe. “NO!” Liam screamed. Theo bobbed his head up curiously looking to Liam sprinting forwards fangs bared and eyes glowing. He knew then, that he really was being lifted up b the dragon because sure, Liam was short but Theo knew he'd never _that_ much taller than the Beta.

“I'm peter pan.” Theo breathed. He had to think of happy thoughts or he'd fall, he was sure falling would be bad but with Liam looking up at him so desperately he wished to be Icarus so he could tumble back down and make him chill the fuck out.

Maybe he could get the dragon to scratch him, then he'd see how pretty everything was.

“THEO!” Liam screamed, chasing after him as he got higher, higher, higher. “THEO!”

He needed to fall.

“Tinkerbell, stop making me fly.” Theo hummed, mouth like mothballs. “need to go back to-” Theo swung as best as he could, dislodging the claws enough to leave them cutting through his flesh in thick lines as he fell down, down...up?

Theo pushed his chin down to his chest and blinked at the hand on his ankle and the sky flashing past above him. A rock whistled by his ear, spilling a line of smoke like an airplane, and another, and another. Theo let his drop back so he was looking at the ground, at Liam and the pack grabbing rocks and tossing them at him frantically.

He wasn't Peter Pan. He was Wendy and Liam was Tinkerbell trying to make him fall. The pack disappeared from view as they flew further, the floor turning from concrete to grass to shimmering water that Theo was sure the mermaids lived in.

A shot rang out. The water rushed up to meet Theo as he tumbled through the air, a chilling scream sounding above him. The water was warm. Like a hot bath, speeding into Theo's bones and telling him to sleep.

Theo closed his eyes, listening to the muted ripple of the water and sucking in a breath to get rid of the dryness to his mouth.

He felt the fingers of the mermaid curling around him, softer than the dragons but again pulling him up, up like the water wasn't trying to give him a hug and his lungs weren't being filled, stopping the drought in his throat.

His head broke through the surface. Suddenly, the water didn’t feel so nice in his throat, not with the air pushing down on it as he tried to take a breath. Theo spluttered, watching the wave of water spurting past his lips, the same color as smurfs skin.

He was being pulled, towards the shore, water barely keeping out of his mouth as he tried to heave in rattling breaths that burnt his lungs. The water felt too thick, slimy, like he was being pulled through custard. He was sure if it weren’t for the mermaid curled around him he would sink back to the bottom. There was a part of his bring, a small part, past the feeling of custard and the smurf skin water and the idea that the ticking crocodile might be coming for him that was screaming that water was dangerous when you were too high to swim through it.

That he needed to cling onto the mermaid if he didn’t want to be eaten or drown as helpless as a sack of kittens. He dropped his head back enough so that he could see who was trying to save him. On the shore, he could see the others, Stiles and Scott and the hunter. Another twist and he spotted his savior.

Liam.

Liam was...a mermaid?

“I thought you were a werewolf.” Theo croaked. Liam didn’t stop swimming, flopping through the water in the least elegant swim Theo had ever seen a mermaid do. “S’okay though-” Theo breathed, eyes running over Liam’s face, the water that ran down his face tracing pretty little patterns against his cheeks were the same color as his eyes. Theo watched one of the droplets as it dipped over Liam’s lip. “-You’re a pretty mermaid.” He said. He felt his feet hitting the bank, body being yanked up and up onto solid ground by hands that burnt at his shoulders. He watched the water running down him as it turned from blue to red. Liam moved, reading to pull himself out of the water. Theo forced his leg in a wild kick that managed to land on Liam's forehead and send him tumbling back into the water.

“Mermaids need to stay in the water.” Theo said, his mouth feeling too slow. He welcomed the darkness that swept through his vision.


End file.
